All roads lead to Ikaruga
by Jlargent
Summary: Takes place before CP: On the way to Ikaruga Ragna and Taokaka find shelter in a cave due to a storm. And they learn a little more about each other in the process. Not my best work I'm afraid.


**All roads lead to Ikaruga.**

**Written By Jlargent.**

_Me: A year ago me and a fellow fanfic author by the name of Sony Ninja and we were discussing the possibility of a third Blazblue game and eventually that led to me and him making a bet as to whether Nu-13 would return. The bet was that if she returned my friend would have to actually write a fanfic and if I lost I would do the same and both authors would have say as to what type of fic it should be. Naturally I lost and this is the end result of the bet. Now this takes place in between Continuum Shift and the upcoming Chrono Phantasma typical disclaimers apply the only thing I own is this story but not the characters in it. _

Ragna's POV

"Dammit, why'd sensei saddle me with you?" I mutter to myself yet again as my traveling companion Taokaka was complaining of hunger pains despite the fact that we have just eaten not that long ago.

"Good guy, I'm starving!" she whines, I growl and was about to retort when a rumbling sound echoes in the air "See? I'm so hungry my stomach is roaring."

I walk over to her and lightly slap her in the back of the head "Idiot, that was thunder, it sounds like it's about to start raining." and as if mother nature decided to mock me like that bastard Terumi it started to rain in torrential sheets "Shit, we need to find some shelter before it gets worse." I yell as I raise my newly acquired arm to shield my eyes from the rain.

"Look good guy a cave." Tao shouted and rushes off to the mouth of the cave with me in hot pursuit, I make my way in and could see a few broken branches that must have been blown inside at one point _Might as well make a fire and dry off_ I thought to myself as I snap the dry branches and place them into a small pile before using my armagus to create a small flame and I slip off my jacket and place it on a nearby rock so it could dry.

"Hey Tao, might as well get over here and dry off. It looks like this storm will take a while." I said grabbing a nearby twig and poke the fire with it.

"Nyarow, I don't wanna!" Tao said.

Annoyed I ask her "Why not?"

Tao replied "Kaka Clan Tradition say that we must never remove our hoods unless we're married or alone with family." that little tidbit of information catches my interest.

"Really? I didn't know that." I reply and Tao walks over to the fire and sits there "So Tao do you have any hobbies?" I ask her trying to make conversation since being an S-Class criminal tends to have a lack of company for a decent talk.

"Hobbies? I like to eat meat buns, take naps and visit Booby Lady." Tao says energetically, I'm painfully reminded of Dr. Litchi's apparent betrayal to that bastard Terumi, but still Saya my little sister was alive this whole time and is now Terumi's lifelink? _Why didn't Jin tell me that she was alive this whole time? And for that matter why is Terumi so interested in her other than making my life more of a hell than it already is? _I question myself _Tao doesn't know that Litchi has joined Terumi and I'm afraid that once she does she's going to be hit hard_ I mused to myself as I focus on making the fire slightly larger.

"What about you Good Guy?" Tao asks me.

I sigh "Not much to tell you really, I spent more time trashing an NOL base and looking for my sister than having an actual hobby." I said.

"You have a sister? What is she like?" Tao asks me.

"Saya was very nice to me and always made a crown of flowers from the field outside the orphanage we grew up in, I was always the one to spoil her (Chuckles) Jin on the other hand he often picked on her, it was just the three of us and the matron in charge of the orphanage. One day a terrible fire consumed the orphanage and when I arrived she was gone and Jin had a sword in his hand, and he literally sliced my arm off and left me for dead." I stop and unconsciously rub my new arm that Kokonoe created from Lambda-11's regenerative tank "Somehow I managed to stay alive long enough for Master Jubei to replace my arm with an armagus, he then asked me if I wanted to seek revenge against him and was willing to train me, I accepted without a moment's hesitation. I trained with him for years until he told me that I had learned everything he could teach me and it was time to put those skills to use, before he said goodbye to me he handed me the jacket I was wearing and the sword I was carrying. He said they belonged to an old friend of his that died defeating the Black Beast and that I should be given these items to honor him." I finished my story.

"But Good Guy did you find your sister?" Tao asks me enraptured by my story.

"Not yet but I am close to seeing her again. When we do see each other I hope that she'll forgive me for all the things I've done." I said "What about you Tao do you have any family?" I ask her.

"Nyow I'm an orphan. The chief told me that my father died in the war and my mother died giving birth to me. I grew up in the village and one day I met Torakaka she was so powerful and strong, I wanted to be just like her when I grew up, and I told her this and she said 'Meow, I see a great potential within you young one. With the proper training…' so she trained me until one day she told me that she had to leave the village to become stronger. It was a rite of passage that the guardian of the Kaka Village to train to become stronger, Torakaka just recently returned from her journey and is watching over the village until I return to become the strongest there is." She said as the thunder crashed outside making for a dramatic pose.

I chuckle "Well it seems that we have a lot more in common than I originally thought." The rain was now starting to lighten "Hey Tao it looks like the rain's letting up. If we hurry we should be in Ikaruga by nightfall." I said.

"Nyraow! Let's go Good Guy!" Tao says happily I quickly put out the fire and the two of us head towards the next destination in our respective quests.

Omake 1: Silvervine makes you fine.

"Hey Good Guy what's that?" Tao pointed to a plant that I've never seen before.

"I don't know Tao." I admitted we arrived in a small village outside of Ikaruga and I thought it would be a good idea to rest there for the evening and head out to the Ikaruga branch of the NOL in the morning.

"Ah, I see that your young friend is interested in the Silvervine." An old man says surprising us.

"What's Silvervine?" Tao asks the old man.

"It is a medicinal plant that's used to treat numerous mental problems when grounded right. It is also a tasty candy." The old man says and at the word 'candy' Tao starts to bug me for one. The old man laughs at Tao's antics and pulls out a lollipop that seemed almost silver in color "Here you go young one, my last one. I hope that you like it." He pats Tao on the head and leaves.

I shrug my shoulders "Well at least he was nice about it." I commented and Tao immediately pops the candy into her mouth and munches it "Tao, you're supposed to suck on a lollipop not eat it!" I complain.

"I'm sorry Good Guy but it was so tasty!" Tao says, all of a sudden she clutches her head and moans.

"Tao! Are you okay?" I ask her worried that the can was making her sick. A few seconds late she stops moaning and stands up.

"I am quite alright Ragna." She answered in a calm clear voice that was nothing like Tao's voice at all.

"What the hell? You're talking like a normal human being!" I exclaimed shocked at Tao's new behavior.

"It appears that the Silvervine had an unusual side effect on Kaka's in general, it grants us genius level intellect apparently." Tao theorizes.

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask the now genius catgirl.

"I shall use my newfound intellect to control the world through manipulation of the economy!" Tao said before she starts to shudder and all of a sudden smoke pours out of Tao's ears and her eyes looked as though she became very dizzy "Myrow, what happened Good Guy? Tao feels like her mind imploded in on itself." She says in her normal tone.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get a bite to eat." I say quickly knowing that an empty wallet is a small price to pay for Tao not regaining her intelligence. I don't know which is scarier the fact that she was smart enough to have a plan for world domination or the fact that she would go through with it.

Omake 2: Who Relius should've mind swapped.

"You know Kokonoe I have an idea as to the participants for the experiment." Relius Clover said to Kokonoe head of Sector Seven.

"Oh who would that be?" she asks curiously.

Relius smiled evilly "Watch and see." He said and snaps his gloved fingers and in two balls of energy Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the Novus Orbis Libraium and Dr. Litchi-Faye Ling appear inside the plastic cube.

"Professor? Relius Clover? What's going on?" Litchi said shocked that she was transported to an unknown location in front of her former superior and the current head of Research and Development of the NOL.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Noel asks in a near whimper trying to make sense of the situation at hand but failing. She recognizes the Colonel through accidentally meeting him while he was touring the Academy with his son Carl; he had a vibe that was unsettling she couldn't get away from him fast enough. And now years later they meet again along with the head of Sector Seven.

"You see, I have need of your serviced that the professor and I are conducting and the two of you are perfect test subjects." Relius said in a smooth tone.

"Test subjects!" Litchi exclaims.

"Oh quit your complaining Litchi, besides we could get some giggles and blackmail out of this." Kokonoe said with a devious smile on her face as she pulls out a remote with a large red button "Aaannnd Click!" Kokonoe shouts as a bright flash envelops the box and when it fades both Litchi and Noel were on the floor unconscious "Now we wait. I better get a camera ready." Kokonoe said as she rummages around her laboratory for said piece of equipment.

Moments later Litchi and Noel groan as they try to stand up but seemed to have difficulty in doing so.

"What the? My chest feels so heavy, and my hair feels longer. Noel said to herself as she struggles to stand up, after a few moments she maintains equilibrium.

"My body feels wrong; it feels as though my proportions are off kilter." Litchi said to herself as she too struggles with her body.

"Ah, I see the two of you are awake, now we can begin the testing phase of the experiment." Relius said to the two.

"What did you do to us?" Litchi and Noel said at the same time, and at that moment they realize one important fact, Litchi was in Noel's body and Noel was in Litchi's body. When both realize this they scream in shock.

"YOU'RE IN MY BODY!" they scream simultaneously.

Kokonoe was struggling not to drop the video camera from laughing so hard "Oh, god my sides hurt. This is absolutely too funny for words!" Kokonoe was gasping between bouts of laughter.

"It seems that the experiment was a success. Now we need to observe the subjects as they try to adapt to their new bodies." Relius said as he was watching his test subjects' freak out over something as trivial as swapping minds.

After five minutes of shock both subjects were calm enough to assess the situation…well Noel was Litchi was now mourning the loss of her womanly assets.

Noel was now squeezing her newly acquired breasts marveling in how her fingers can sink into the flesh like a pair of giant marshmallows "Yes! Finally I have breasts. No more 'No breast Noel' or 'Flattop' or even 'Lacking Lady' from that Kaka!" Noel exclaims as she feels the hair ornament in 'Litchi's' hair, she unclips it and hugs it "Oooh and a Panda, if I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up." Noel sighs happily as she plays with Lao Jiu.

Litchi was crying at the fact that she was stuck in Noel's body due to a sick experiment her former professor has put her through "My breasts are gone, Lao Jiu is gone and I don't know what to do. Please let this be a horrible, horrible dream I want to wake up." Litchi whimpered as she tries to convince herself that she is still asleep.

Kokonoe has finally stopped laughing but was still chuckling "You know as much fun as this is we need to spice things up a bit to make this more interesting." She said to Relius.

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?" Relius asks her.

She motions for Relius to lean in closer so that she could whisper in his ear. After a moment Relius had a pensive look on his face. After a moment he nods in agreement and snaps his fingers in a dramatic manner befitting a man of his stature, both 'Noel' and 'Litchi' were enveloped in familiar balls of energy and they vanish.

Seconds later they reappear in Litchi's clinic in Orient Town, more specifically inside Litchi's bedroom with the various outfits and costumes that she has accumulated over the years, Noel looks around at her new location with a realization in her head she then grins evilly, a look that is certainly out of place on the actual Litchi's face. Noel walked over to Litchi's new form slowly making sure to give an additional sway in her hips, Litchi gulped as numerous thoughts were running through her head.

"Oh Litchi, I never realized that you had so many outfits but they seem a bit small on me, fortunately for me I have the perfect dress up doll." Noel purred as she reached into the closet and pulls out a French maid outfit that had an extremely short skirt that threatens to reveal one's panties.

"B-but this is your body." Litchi said weakly.

Noel's smile widened "That may be true, but how many chances am I going to get like this?" she said as she moves in for the kill.

Kokonoe watches the events unfold through the various hidden cameras that Kokonoe placed in her clinic shortly after she left. She grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it as Noel was getting Litchi out of her NOL uniform.

"So Kokonoe why did you ask me to send Litchi and Noel to her clinic?" Relius asks Kokonoe curiously when a boot flew into a corner of the room then a beret and a sleeve.

"Payback actually, Litchi accosted several interns and researchers for her addiction to cosplay. So this I thought this would be the perfect revenge, what better way for Litchi to learn the importance of personal space than this?" she said as Litchi's protests and screams of defiance were music to her ears.

_The End._

_Me: Well this is a good prologue for CP and the new characters that are coming are sweet! See you next fic._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
